Los códices perdidos de Na' Yolotl
by Wind und Serebro
Summary: "Por todas las ofensas que me has hecho, a cambio del dolor que me quedó. Por las horas inmensas del recuerdo, te quiero dedicar esta canción..." Mexico y USA... un amor-odio. Si les gustan las películas de Pedro Infante, dense un paseito por este fic ;) FINAL Y EPILOGO.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_****: Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas_**** pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

**Todas las películas de la época de oro de nuestro hermoso cine mexicano pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Eso es lo que pasa por ver películas de Pedro Infante y pensar hetalianamente... **

* * *

_"Por todas las ofensas que me has hecho, a cambio del dolor que me quedó._  
_Por las horas inmensas del recuerdo, te quiero dedicar esta canción..."_

_Cartas Marcadas, Cuco Sánchez._

Todo comenzó en una reunión normal del NAFTA y el Héroe del grupo le explicaba lo ocurrido a su vecina del sur:

- Al menos "lo que pudo ser tragedia resultó ser vacilón".

-I guess so, Mexico.

-...Entonces lo suyo no era odio, "era amistad"- México concluyó imitando la frase de una de sus películas favoritas de su vasta colección.

-What?, no Mexico! no es lo que parece.

-¿y entonces por qué el drama de la "guerra fría"?, por su culpa todos estuvimos al borde del pánico... y a mí me pusieron en medio de todo: "No te juntes con ese commie", "Recuerda que eres mi vecina, no puedes ir a su casa", "Si él va, yo no voy" o "Ya fuiste a su casa pero no dejaré que vayas otra vez".

-Pero eso era para protegerte por que es una mala influencia... si no se comportan de acuerdo las normas del héroe, son enemigos de la justicia y libertad.

-Por última vez, deja de ser tan paranoico con tu complejo de héroe.

-¿Y a Iván no le dices nada verdad?

-También recibió su llamada de atención.

-Pues no te creo, cómo podré creerte si se ve lo bien que se llevan... hasta en eso tienes muy malos gustos, siempre eliges fraternizar con el enemigo.

-Y dale con "el enemigo", primero con los hermanos Beilschmith, luego con Iván, ahora vas con los países musulmanes... yo creo que a veces eres el buscapleitos del mundo...

-Y por tus comentarios el próximo enemigo serás tú y tus hermanos- Lo peor que le podían decir era que el villano o buscapleitos era él.

-¡Qué chi...!

-¡Ya me oíste, más bien tú y tus hermanos que invaden mi casa son mis enemigos! ¿Que te parece, chiquilla malcriada?- en tono burlón.

-¡Nadie... pero nadie se atreve a decirme chiquilla malcriada, y si hablamos de invasiones tú eres quien con tus spring breaks echan a perder mis hermosas playas!

-¡Pero gracias a mí logras ganar dinero, salvaje malagradecida!

-¡Retráctate gringo!- surgió su aura roja.

-¡No y no lo haré, Chiquilla malcriada salvaje malagradecida!

De la nada María Inés saco un molcajete y atacó a Alfred con ese preciado artículo de la cocina mexicana. Ella, muy molesta se fue del lugar musitando "Eztli, eztli, eztli".

Canadá, quien acababa de llegar vio salir a México muy molesta de la sala de juntas:

-¿Otra vez te peleaste con ella?

-She had started, bro!- se defendía- se empezó a burlar de mí.

-Pero no deja de ser una dama, discúlpate con ella.

-No lo voy a hacer... si no me perdona es su problema, corrección; ella es la que debe pedir perdón... voy por una "mac burger special" ¿Quieres una?

-No gracias, te espero

-Como quieras, bro.

-...Sigue sin entender que con México no se juega, es tan inconsciente...

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Canadá.

Ya estando en Mac burger, recibe la visita de su hermano Inglaterra:

-¡Arthur, qué gusto verte!... ¿Quieres una "mac burger special"?

-No vine a eso, tienes que ir conmigo a la notaría... es algo muy importante- mientras arrastra al estadounidense evitando pedir su hamburguesa...

-¿Pero para qué me quieren?... hacen mal en interrumpir al héroe en su recinto "personal".

-Es por algo importante, se trata de una herencia- le decía mientras lo llevaba a la notaría. Para el desagrado del estadounidense Antonio y su hija María Inés estaban ya sentados:

-¡Padrino!... hola gringo.

-Hoy no hija, guarda compostura por favor...

Ya estando todos reunidos, el notario procedió a hablar:

-Se preguntarán por qué los llamé a la notaría... se acaba de descubrir dos códices, al parecer escritos en nahuatl que datan de 1521...

-Debe ser de Na' Yolotl.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con la mamá de esa salvaje?

-Cierra la boca, ¡Gringo idiota!

-¡Nadie calla al héroe, chiquilla malcriada!

-Calm down, Alfred.

-Jóvenes, no es lugar para discutir... les leeré el códice: "Yo, Imperio azteca, en pleno uso de mis facultades, heredo todo mi oro y jade a mi primogénita Malillani...

-Who?- los de habla inglesa se preguntaron.

-Es su otro nombre, sólo que la registré y fue bautizada con el nombre de María Inés.

-Pero sólo muy pocos tienen el privilegio de llamarme así... "eztli, eztli, eztli, eztli"

-Como decía: "heredo todo mi oro y jade a mi hija Malillani y al pequeño que vive al norte del continente cerca de aridoamerica, pues ese niño al parecer no tiene familia y ahora que el continente está siendo conquistado le hará mucha falta.

El segundo códice debe ser leído en dos meses. Asumo que han de estar casados, esa debe ser la condición para recibir la herencia"- dicho eso guarda el códice.

-¿Es todo, Señor notario?

-Así es, Señor Fernández es todo lo que dice el codice.

-And when the second one will be read?

-Dentro de dos meses Señor Kirkland, para entonces los dos jóvenes deben de estar casados.

Los herederos se miraron mutuamente concluyendo lo peor.

-So... we have to be...

-¿Casados?...

_Esta historia continuará..._

* * *

_**Na'= mamá (maya)**_

_**Yolotl= corazón (nahuatl)**_

_**Malillani= El nombre de Malitzin o la Malinche... odiada por muchos incomprendida por otros.**_

_**Na' Yolotl dejaría el cargo como Inperio azteca, de 1522 a 1527 surgirían Guatemala (Quauhtemalla= en nahuatl significa lugar de muchos árboles) El Salvador y Honduras (esta última solo hablará en maya) Yolotl desaparecería 40 años después llevandose consigo a la mayoría de los indígenas que quedaban en esa época por la fiebre.**_

_**Mac Burger es la parodia que en Hetalia hacen de la famosa cadena de comida rápida cuyo logotipo es una M, el "mac burger special" (además de la frase burlona de Maria Inés) se atrubuyen a la película ATM**_

_**La primera frase "Lo que pudo ser tragedia resultó ser vacilón" es de la película Los tres Huastecos.**_

_**Las frases "si él va, yo no voy" y "Ya fuiste a su casa pero no dejaré que vayas otra vez" son referencias a las olimpiadas de Moscu 80 y Los Angeles 84 (junto con los juegos de la amistad organizado por la URSS)**_

_**Sólo hay una película que encasilla un amor-odio entre México y Estados Unidos: Cartas Marcadas, de uno de los mayores exponentes de nuestra hermosa época de oro del cine mexicano... Pedro Infante.**_

_**Junto con sus reviews comenten cuales son sus actores o directores (Luis Buñuel cuenta, ¡Alégrate Antonio!... Sergei Eisestein también Iván, ya deja de hacer Kolkolkolkolkol) y películas favoritas de la época de oro**_

_**Próximamente "Dos machos de cuidado" y "Tres rubios para una dama" Ruxico y Deuxico respectivamente.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a Flanya y no solo por ser el primer review**_

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior...**

_-Se preguntarán por qué los llamé a la notaría... se acaba de descubrir dos códices, al parecer escritos en nahuatl que datan de 1521... les leeré el códice: "Yo, Imperio azteca, en pleno uso de mis facultades, heredo todo mi oro y jade a mi primogénita Malillani y al pequeño que vive al norte del continente cerca de aridoamérica, pues ese niño al parecer no tiene familia y ahora que el continente está siendo conquistado le hará mucha falta._

_El segundo códice debe ser leído en dos meses. Asumo que han de estar casados, esa debe ser la condición para recibir la herencia"- dicho eso guarda el códice._

_-¿Es todo, Señor notario?_

_-Así es, Señor Fernández es todo lo que dice el codice._

_-And when the second codice will be read?_

_-Dentro de dos meses Señor Kirkland, para entonces los dos jóvenes deben de estar casados._

_Los herederos se miraron mutuamente concluyendo lo peor._

_-So... we have to be..._

_-¿Casados?..._

####################################################################################

**Capítulo 2**

-Los dejo hablar con sus respectivos herederos...

-¿Qué debo hacer papá?, es lo único que me queda de mamá... el resto lo está cuidando Roderick y no creo que confíe en mí desde la muerte de Maximiliano... aunque no me guarde rencor.

-¿Pero estas dispuesta a casarte con él y compartir la herencia?

-No se que pensar, padre.

-Don't forget that you don't have enough money... I'm going to get married with her...why me, why me...

-What are you whispering?

-Nothing, Arthur, nothing... what the...

-Deben firmar jóvenes- qué martirio para ambos, al fin ya firmaron su sentencia.

-Hija, los dejaremos un momento, por favor no traten de matarse entre ustedes.

-Alfred, please be a gent with her.

Los jóvenes herederos se quedaron en silencio, mientras ninguno de los dos comenzara la pelea todo estaba en paz.

En el pasillo de la notaría, los dos europeos empezaron a hablar:

-¿Desde cuando se empezaron a llevar tan mal? cuando eran pequeños eran buenos amigos, yo no la dejaba que se acercara a él...

-Pero si no la dejabas ni salir de casa... ¿ya se te olvidó cuando yo era un pirata:

===**_Inicio del flashback._**===

En una gran casa llamada Nueva España:

-¡Papá, qué te pasó!- se preocupaba una María Inés de cinco años al ver a un Antonio muy herido.

-No es nada pequeña... estoy muy bien.

-¡No me mientas, te volvieron a atacar!... -lloraba angustiada.

-No llores pequeña, al menos no nos han robado esta vez... quiero que sepas que te voy a cuidar a ti y a tus hermanitos, mientras no salgan de la casa no les pasará nada y estarán a salvo...

-¡Papá... que hacen estas botellas debajo'e mi cama!- preguntaba una Honduras de tres años.

-"Eztli, eztli, eztli, eztli, eztli"

-¡Ni se te ocurra salir de la casa María Inés!- su papá la conocía muy bien.

-Sí papá... "eztli, eztli, eztli"

A la noche siguiente en el puerto de Campeche, llegaron unos piratas, entre ellos estaba un rubio de cejas gruesas y un ojo verde, pues ocultaba su otro ojo bajo un parche. Al parecer ese rubio era el capitán... después de ordenarles al resto lo que tenían que hacer, el capitán se dirige a realizar el saqueo habitual cuando es apuntado con un cañón:

-¡Deja de invadir y de robar mi casa; de esconder tus botellas en el cuarto de mi hermana y de atacar a papá!

El pirata inglés subestimaba a su pequeña agresora y lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Qué tu papá no te enseñó a no entrometerte en asuntos de adultos?... ¡Acabas de ganarte un gran enemigo niñita, enfrentarás la ira del Capitán Kirkland!

-¡Defiéndete si eres tan macho!- en eso enciende el cañón y dispara. El pirata inglés esquivó el ataque milagrosamente. La niña comienza a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras niña, te asustaste?- para ser un pirata se portó tan benevolo con ella.

-No...porque no le atiné- sollozaba.

El inglés no paraba de reír ante tal respuesta, nunca se había enfrentado a tan singular adversaria:

-Tienes todo mi respeto niñita- se quitaba el sombrero y le hacía una reverencia- espera a que tu padre se entere de lo valiente que fuiste al enfrentarme y salir de casa tan noche.

La niña mexicana se asustó... si se enteraba su papá de que escapó la llevarían ante el santo oficio y la castigarían:

-¡Una taza de chocolate por tu silencio!- le dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-What?

-Sí, te ofrezco una taza de chocolate si no le dices que escapé de casa... no pierdes nada con probarlo.

-Pero guardaré las botellas de ron en tu casa.

-¡En el sótano... y dejarás de hacerle daño a papá!

-B-but...

-o no guardarás tus botellas- le chantajeaba.

-Trato hecho.

===**_Fin del flashback._**===

-¡Qué tiempos aquellos, Don Arthur!... qué tiempos aquellos...

-Well, si tenemos que hacer que vuelvan a llevarse bien tenemos que idear un plan.

-Te escucho.

Después de idear el plan, los dos entraron a la notaría: qué bueno que no han peleado, pero el descontento era tan obvio.

-Ya decidimos que hacer al respecto- les dijo Antonio.

-Tú y María Inés deben convivir juntos en una finca apartada de la ciudad, sin un Mac burger cerca y lo estoy diciendo por tí Alfred.

-What?

-¿Qué?

-Es lo mejor para ambos, si dentro de ese plazo no están enamorados o por lo menos se tienen aprecio, no habrá herencia- mientras firmaban los europeos.

Sin decir peros, refunfuñando y emitiendo quién sabe cuántos "Eztlis" tuvieron que ser trasladados a la finca, a decir verdad la finca era rústica y bonita.

El auto negro seguía su curso. Al entrar al pueblo, la mexicana sólo se contentaba mirando la vitalidad y hermosura del pintoresco lugar desde el cristal... el estadounidense sólo dormía por lo largo del viaje.

Una vez que llegaron a la finca, el primero en quejarse fue Alfred, que porque era sólo terracería y estaba todo enpolvado, su hermano el inglés le regañaba.

-¿Es aquí verdad?, donde tenemos que convivir...

-Sí hija, aquí es.

-Well, en estos dos meses tienen que trabajar para su propio sustento y ser proveedores del pueblo.

-Arthur y yo acordamos que cuando nos referimos a "su propio sustento" es que como "marido y mujer" deben trabajar...

-Puedo cocinar para dos o más personas-la mexicana dijo desafiante.

-I'm so sorry Alfred, you have to learn how to work...

-Dude, I can do anything if I want, I'm the hero after all.

En seguida hicieron un recorrido por toda la hacienda, en el pasillo del segundo piso habían dos recámaras.

-Aquí es donde dormirán

-¿Por qué están separadas si dicen que viviremos como casados?

-Porque no voy a dejar que te le acerques a mi hija.

-I'm agree with him.

-Si nos ponen juntos iniciaría una tercera guerra mundial, gringo.

-Of course...

Una vez ya instalados tendrían que aprender a convivir en dos meses; La "guerra" estaba a punto de comenzar.

_Esta historia continuará_

* * *

**Austria tiene el "penacho de Moctezuma" y algunas piezas de oro, no se las han devuelto ni siquiera como exposición temporal. **

**Los piratas ingleses no solo Invadían México, Honduras fue refugio de piratas... a propósito los piratas conocieron el chocolate.**

_**Esperen actualizaciones de esta peli-parodia cada lunes en su computadora, lap o smartphone favorito. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un agradecimiento para Flanya, Lalobagótica, Teffy Uzumaki, Evolet Lune y Chipsivanna por seguir fielmente este fic.**_

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Los jóvenes herederos se quedaron en silencio, mientras ninguno de los dos comenzara la pelea todo estaba en paz._

_-Ya decidimos que hacer al respecto- les dijo Antonio._

_-Tú y María Inés deben convivir juntos en una finca apartada de la ciudad, sin un Mac burger cerca y lo estoy diciendo por tí Alfred._

_-What?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es lo mejor para ambos, si dentro de ese plazo no están enamorados o por lo menos se tienen aprecio, no habrá herencia- mientras firmaban los europeos._

_-¿Es aquí verdad?, donde tenemos que convivir..._

_-Sí hija, aquí es._

_En seguida hicieron un recorrido por toda la hacienda, en el pasillo del segundo piso habían dos recámaras._

_-Aquí es donde dormirán_

_-¿Por qué están separadas si dicen que viviremos como casados?_

_-Porque no voy a dejar que te le acerques a mi hija._

_-I'm agree with him._

_-Si nos ponen juntos iniciaría una tercera guerra mundial, gringo._

_-Of course..._

_Una vez ya instalados tendrían que aprender a convivir en dos meses; La "guerra" estaba a punto de comenzar._

####################################################################################

**Capítulo 3**

Los jóvenes herederos, ya en sus respectivas habitaciones no podían dormir... la mexicana no dejaba de pensar en el martirio que sufriria en la mañana, el gringo se preocupaba por su inutilidad en los trabajos de la finca y en todas esas "mc burger special" que no podría comer.

Con el primer canto de los gallos el estadounidense se levantó de la cama para prepararse a trabajar.

Una vez aseado y arreglado con su atuendo vaquero más bien de norteño, salió de su cuarto para despertar a la mexicana, cuya habitación se encontraba justo al frente. tocó la puerta sin escuchar ninguna respuesta, volvió a tocar la puerta en vano, giró la perilla... estaba abierta. Decidió entrar a despertarla y la vista era agradable; sentía como si hubiera entrado a uno de los cuartos de las famosas princesas del dibujante Walter, la mexicana se veía tan angelical; durmiendo con su pijama de bordado yucateco:

-Es linda... lástima que sea una chiquilla salvaje- qué suerte la del "gringo" por no ser escuchado por la mexicana.

Alfred quería despertarla lo más quieto posible, con unas leves palmadas en el hombro bastarían. Se estaba acercado cada vez más hasta que:

_Paf!_

Una bofetada en la cara del estadounidense acabó con su paciencia y sus buenas intenciones. Lo que le molestó más fue que su agresora seguía dormida.

-¡Despierta malcriada!- le gritaba mientras la sacudía bruscamente para despertarla.

-¡Qué te pasa!- mientras le daba otra bofetada, esta vez consciente de ello.

-¿Así me agradeces el qué te haya querido despertar?

-¡Pues para qué invades mi cuarto!

-¡Porque eres igual de perezosa que tu padre el español!

-¡A mí nadie me dice perezosa, mocoso emancipado!

-Bien, dejaré que te cambies... tenemos que trabajar- se sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta.

-Olvidé ponerle seguro... ya no puedo andar como "Juan por su casa", debo de estar alerta.

El estadounidense y la mexicana bajaron hacia el recibidor, pues los dos europeos estaban esperando:

-Me alegra que ya estén arreglados, hoy será su primer día en el que trabajarán como equipo.

-¿No como marido y mujer?

-No empieces, gringo, no empieces- murmuraba entre dientes.

-Please, don't make it worse that it is. El día de hoy tú, Alfred, tienes que encargarte de la granja... al menos te vestiste adecuadamente.

-Hija, tienes que encargarte de la tienda que está en el centro del pueblo.

-¿Tienda?- dijeron los dos herederos al mismo tiempo.

-Cuando les dijimos que tenían que ser proveedores del pueblo no estábamos bromeando, ésta finca es avícola.

-We are gonna kill chickens?...

-No te entiendo, gringo, nos invades y haces mucho daño y no te arrepientes por eso... pero, ¿te da miedo sacrificar gallinas?

-Shut up Mexico, you don't understand it.

-Alfred, don't be aggressive with her.

-Como les decía, ésta finca es avícola, pero sólo se encarga de producir huevos; esos huevos son distribuidos por toda la región, especialmente en la tienda que María Inés se hará cargo.

-Muy bien, debo ir al pueblo. Nos vemos al rato.

-Te acompaño, hija- y así se fueron de la gran casa.

-Muy bien Alfred, tienes suerte de que sólo sea una granja de producción de huevos así que quiero que me digas la verdad: ¿por qué aceptaste si sabías que tendrías que convivir con ella?

-Well, no tengo mucho dinero y eso de declarar la guerra no me está haciendo quedar bien con todos.

-I think that you should work hard.

-Creo que tienes razón.

En eso suena el teléfono y el estadounidense corre a contestar:

-Hello?

-Guten morgen ich bin Ludwig, quiero felicitar a Mexiko für su compromiso, iré a verla para saludarla y darle un abrazo.

-What?

-Auf Wiedersehen.

-What the...- mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-Hello?

-Privet, no nos llevamos bien pero quiero hacer las paces y felicitar a Мексика por su compromiso, aunque tarde o temprano ella será uno conmigo... - un aura púrpura sale desde el auricular del teléfono.

-Shut up commie and leave me alone!- colgaba el teléfono.

-Así no es la forma en la que agradeces las felicitaciones, mucho menos si son tus amigos.

-What?!, ¡pero si es ella quien le da entrada a esos dos, siempre me hace quedar como un tonto!

-Sabes muy bien que ella no tiene la culpa de tener tantos amigos y pretendientes... si fueras menos tsundere lo entenderías.

-No te pongas del lado de tu querida ahijada... ya lo he decidido; voy a hacer lo posible para que me tema y salga corriendo sin la mitad de la herencia... otra vez está sonando el teléfono, For the last time, leave me alone!

-Frère, It's me, (Who are you?/Je suis Canada) iré a visitarte... me colgó.

Mientras tanto en la tienda:

-¡Hermanos!- saludaba mientras veía entrar a Guatemala, Belice, El Salvador y Honduras.

-¡Malillani!- el mostrador los separaba- ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?

-Es una larga historia... pero se los contaré mientras los atiendo, ¿Qué desean?

-Espera que lleguen los demás, les encantará verte. Pues queremos un kilo de harina, doce huevos, azúcar, leche...

-¡Hola, hijitos mios!, me alegra tanto verlos juntos... ¿y el resto?

-No tardan en llegar- le aviso la mexicana.

-¿Qué era lo que nos querías explicar, Malillani?

-O sea, ¿Qué no se enteraron?... su hermana está comprometida con el "werito" come-hamburguesas.

-¡Feliks, no tenías que decirlo!

-Aisch, no tienes que ser tímida nenita, o sea; si lo sabe Dios, que lo sepa todo el mundo.

_Está historia continuará_

* * *

**Las princesas del dibujante Walter son las princesas Disney X)**

**Ahi están los dos tipos de triángulo: el imposible (Rusia-México-USA) y el triangulo de los 40's (Alemania-México-USA), podria formarse un Rusia-México-Alemania pero hasta que esta peli-parodia llegue a su fin.**

_**Esperen actualizaciones de esta peli-parodia cada lunes en su computadora, lap o smartphone favorito. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**__****Un agradecimiento para DarkMinene9 Flanya, Lalobagótica, Teffy Uzumaki, Evolet Lune y Chipsivanna por seguir fielmente este fic. **

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_-Muy bien Alfred, tienes suerte de que sólo sea una granja de producción de huevos así que quiero que me digas la verdad: ¿por qué aceptaste si sabías que tendrías que convivir con ella?_

_-Well, no tengo mucho dinero y eso de declarar la guerra no me está haciendo quedar bien con todos._

_-I think that you should work hard._

_-Creo que tienes razón._

_En eso suena el teléfono y el estadounidense corre a contestar:_

_-Hello?_

_-Guten morgen ich bin Ludwig, quiero felicitar a Mexiko für su compromiso, iré a verla para saludarla y darle un abrazo._

_-What?_

_-Auf Wiedersehen._

_-What the...- mientras colgaba el teléfono._

_Volvió a sonar el teléfono._

_-Hello?_

_-Privet, no nos llevamos bien pero quiero hacer las paces y felicitar a Мексика por su compromiso, aunque tarde o temprano ella será uno conmigo... - un aura púrpura sale desde el auricular del teléfono._

_-Shut up commie and leave me alone!- colgaba el teléfono._

_-Así no es la forma en la que agradeces las felicitaciones, mucho menos si son tus amigos._

_-What?!, ¡pero si es ella quien le da entrada a esos dos, siempre me hace quedar como un tonto!_

_-Sabes muy bien que ella no tiene la culpa de tener tantos amigos y pretendientes... si fueras menos tsundere lo entenderías._

_-No te pongas del lado de tu querida ahijada... ya lo he decidido; voy a hacer lo posible para que me tema y salga corriendo sin la mitad de la herencia.._

_Mientras tanto en la tienda:_

_-¡Hermanos!- saludaba mientras veía entrar a Guatemala, Belice, El Salvador y Honduras._

_-¡Malillani!- el mostrador los separaba- ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?_

_-O sea, ¿Qué no se enteraron?... su hermana está comprometida con el "werito" come-hamburguesas._

_-¡Feliks, no tenías que decirlo!_

_-Aisch, no tienes que ser tímida nenita, o sea; si lo sabe Dios, que lo sepa todo el mundo._

###################################################

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Feliks, no se te ofrece algo más de la tienda además de los dos kilos de zanahorias y manzanas?- le decía el español.

-Mis ponys tienen hambre, o sea, ellos no viven de aire- mientras pagaba sin entender la indirecta -bueno chaito.

No pasaron ni diez segundos desde que el polaco se fue cuando los hermanos empezaron a preguntar:

-No teníamos idea de que te ibas a casar...

-¿Tú... con ese gringo?

-Miren, no es lo que parece... se supone que era un secreto- mientras miraba a su tutor de reojo -además es sólo por dos meses.

-No entendemos.

-Los invito a la finca una vez que haya terminado mi jornada y les explicaré todo desde el inicio.

-Claro, te esperamos.

Volviendo a la hacienda:

-Este plan va a funcionar- murmuraba -me tendrá tanto miedo que saldrá corriendo.

-Voy por tu hermano a la central de autobuses, no hagas nada tonto, Alfred.

-Ok, see you bro

-Señor América, aquí le traje los quince metros del alambre de puas que me encargó, las láminas de asbesto para el cerco y el disco de Valentín Elizalde.

-Well, ya está listo mi plan.

-Señor América -temblaba Toris - No vaya a lastimar a la señorita, ella es muy linda.

-No la conoces bien, my friend, no la conoces bien.

Después de hacer el cerco por medio día y encargar a Toris lo de la granja de huevos que el estadounidense debía hacer, decidió esperar a que la mexicana y su padre llegaran, pero no esperaba lo que iba a pasar:

-¿Y éste cerco?

-Je ne sais pas, Mathieu, debe ser una de las grandes ideas de tu hermano...

_"Y ahi le va Doña Mundia hasta los Mochis Sinaloa...__Tengo una gallina bien cacareadora que pone huevitos cada media hora, __pone uno de oro pone uno de cobre, __¿Cómo hará la pobre? Eso no lo sé, eso no lo sé, eso no lo sé"_

-¡¿Alfred, ¿Quieres apagar esa irrespetuosa basura?!

_"Esa gallinita tan cacacareadora que no necesita de la incubadora, __con mirar un gallo le basta y le sobra, __¿Cómo hara la pobre? Eso no lo sé, eso no lo sé, eso no lo sé"_

-¿Qué está pasando?- Antonio y sus hijos preguntaron.

-Se escucha en toda la granja, mes amis.

-P-puedo explicarlo- llegaba Toris con paja y cascarones en su cabeza.

-No es necesario, ya se para donde va esto... eztli, eztli, eztli, eztli, eztli- un aura roja surgía.

_Está historia continuará_

**_Esperen hasta el lunes 1ro de abril para más capítulos. :(_**


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVERTENCIA: Aparición Oficial de Guatemala (Eréndira), Costa Rica (Maribel), Salvador ("chava" o Salvador), Belice (Pedro), Honduras (Alitzel), Panamá y Nicaragua (más adelante sus nombres; varón y mujer respectivamente)**

******__****Un agradecimiento para DarkMinene9 Flanya, Lalobagótica, Teffy Uzumaki, Evolet Lune, Chipsivanna por seguir fielmente este fic. **

**HAGAMOS PASTA Y NO LA GUERRA.**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_-¿Y éste cerco?_

_-Je sais pas, Mathieu, debe ser una de las grandes ideas de tu hermano..._

_-¡¿Alfred, quieres apagar esa irrespetuosa basura?!_

_-¿Qué está pasando?- Antonio y sus hijos preguntaron._

_-Se escucha en toda la granja, mes amis._

_-P-puedo explicarlo- llegaba Toris con paja y cascarones en su cabeza._

_-No es necesario, ya se para donde va esto... eztli, eztli, eztli, eztli, eztli- un aura roja surgía. _

################################################## ###########################

**Capítulo 5**

-Y bien, ¿No les gusta?

-¡Tenías un trabajo así de sencillo y no lo haces, ve como quedó el pobre de Toris. Rusia se va a enojar mucho por lo que le estás haciendo a su "ex"!

-Empleado, mon ami cejudo, ex empleado

-Pues él tiene la culpa por no especificar, frog .

-Pero porque él no es mal pensado, es casi un niño y ni cuenta se da de lo pervertidos y mal pensados que somos, ¿verdad cejudo?

-¿Bueno y me puedes explicar gringo baboso del porqué hiciste un cerco y pusiste música de Valentín Elizalde en el altavoz?

-¿Por que nos demandarían si ponemos la música de Pedro Infante?

-No te hagas el gracioso... sé qué pretendes y no voy a dejar que lo logres. Es el recuerdo que tengo de mamá y no lo voy a perder por imbéciles como tú

-¡Well, si guerra quieres!

-Wait frère, no le hagas nada y discúlpate con ella!

-¿Quién eres?

-Es Canadá, kumajiro- le dice María Inés.

-¿Y por qué están comprometidos si se odian tanto?- dijeron los centroamericanos.

-Antonio... se supone que era un secreto

-Pero si yo no dije nada, Arthur

-P-puedo explicarlo... Alfred...- dijo Lithuania.

-Pero Toris, no debiste decirle a Feliks por muy tu amigo que fuera- le decía dulcemente la mexicana.

-Well, discúlpate con Mexico, Canadá y con los demás please.

-B-but

-¡Hazlo!

-I'm so sorry.

-Bien, todo en orden.

-Todavía no Antonio... ¡Alfred, ápagalo!

-Ya voy.

La tarde siguió su curso y volvió a reinar la calma. El cerco había sido retirado, con la fuerza descomunal del estadounidense, la tarea fue fácil.

Mientras tanto en el recibidor:

-Te felicitamos por la herencia... pero tú... convivir con él.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Salvador, es sólo por dos meses.

-Ya queremos golpear al gringo- decían Nicaragua y Panamá.

-No se preocupen, mientras Antonio y Arthur lo pongan en su lugar no habrá problema.

-¡Miren!, aquí hay una caja... alguien quiere disculparse contigo- decía Costa Rica.

-Esperemos que sea cierto, Maribel... veamos, la nota dice "Para mi vecina con cariño".

Al abrir la caja saltaron unas ratas lo cual asustó a las chicas, El Salvador y Belice intentaban cazar a los roedores.

_Bang, Bang, Bang._

las ratas cayeron muertas y todos voltearon a ver al estadounidense quién con su pose de vaquero "salvo" a sus invitados.

-¡Se acabó, grandísimo idiota. Esto es guerra! ¡Largo de aquí!

_Está historia continuará_

* * *

**En la película "cartas marcadas" Pedro Infante canta "la gallinita ponedora", ignoren lo que dijo Alfred... todavía no se a partir cuantos años las canciones son de dominio público.**


	6. Chapter 6

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_-Te felicitamos por la herencia... pero tú... convivir con él._

_-No hay de qué preocuparse, Salvador, es sólo por dos meses._

_-Ya queremos golpear al gringo- decían Nicaragua y Panamá._

_-No se preocupen, mientras Antonio y Arthur lo pongan en su lugar no habrá problema._

_-¡Miren!, aquí hay una caja... alguien quiere disculparse contigo- decía Costa Rica._

_-Esperemos que sea cierto, Maribel... veamos, la nota dice "Para mi vecina con cariño"._

_Al abrir la caja saltaron unas ratas lo cual asustó a las chicas, El Salvador y Belice intentaban cazar a los roedores._

_Bang, Bang, Bang._

_las ratas cayeron muertas y todos voltearon a ver al estadounidense quién con su pose de vaquero "salvo" a sus invitados._

################################################## #################################

**Capítulo 6**

-¡Se acabó, grandísimo idiota. Esto es guerra! ¡Largo de aqui!

-Ya estamos a mano- se retiraba

-Malillani, No es bueno vengarse... por favor, por Chiapas... no lo hagas.

-Erendira, viste lo que ese gringo hizo, es lo menos que puede hacer, ni por lo más preciado que le regalaste se va a quedar así- le decía Honduras.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen... sus cuartos están listos, esta es su casa...

-Gracias, Malillani, me alegra que ya estés...

-Eztli, eztli, eztli, eztli, eztli- su aura era más roja de la habitual.

-Pedro, Salvador y Alitzel, pueden adelantarse... Maribel y yo tenemos que cuidarla.

-Is worse?

-Recuerdo muy bien eso... fue en 1823

-Vámonos, "chava" , esto es grave.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Alfred:

-Alfred, esto es grave, se un poco más maduro...

-But bro, me humillaron.

-Eso no es cierto... ¿hasta cuando dejarás tu paranoia?... mejor explicame lo del cerco.

-Well... el cerco era para vengarme de ella... por darle entrada a esos dos.

-Ludwig e Iván.

-Exacto.

-Bien... me voy a dormir, good night frère, espero y dejes de actuar como Otello.

Si algo caracterizaba a María Inés es que no se quedaría llorando, al contrario, se tenía que desquitar de lo que le hizo a ella, a sus hermanos y medios hermanos.

Alfred, dormía plácidamente cuando escuchó ruidos extraños:

-debe ser el viento- el estadounidense se reincorporaba a la cama.

El gusto no le duró mucho pues en instantes volvió a escuchar ese ruido, seguido de unos pasos, aullidos, graznidos y otros locos ruidos.

Alfred no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Por más que gritara, nadie lo escucharía y esos "fantasmas" lo seguirían atormentando.

Arthur, quien se había encerrado en su cuarto con seguro y llave para no ser acosado por cierto francés reconocía esos ruidos del pasillo:

-Deben estar defendiendo a mi ahijada por lo que ese mocoso le hizo... pensé que con mi regaño bastaría.

Una vez que amaneció, todos volverían a su rutina de la finca y la tienda:

-Buenos días Alfred, espero y hayas dormido bien- le decía Arthur.

-¿Bien?, no pude dormir por los fantasmas

-¿Fantasmas, cuáles fantasmas?

-Los que me molestaron anoche.

-Ya veo, y ahora si vas a trabajar ¿verdad?

-Of course, Arthie.

-Más respeto que así yo no te eduqué. Por cierto cuando termines arréglate que tendrás más visitas.

-Ok, te veré más tarde.

-Y por favor, deja de comportarte como si fueras "la migra" y discúlpate con ella de una vez.

Y mientras tanto en la tienda, Antonio sabía lo que hizo su hijita esa noche:

-¿Por qué tuviste que llamar a tus criaturas mágicas?

-Porque La parca no me deja convivir con los otros hasta noviembre.

-¿Así que no lo niegas, verdad?

-Me tenía que desquitar de todos modos- se encogía de hombros.

-Pero eres una dama, te lo he dicho una y otra vez desde que estabas en Nueva España

-Esa vieja casa... qué recuerdos... no me dejabas bailar, ni tocar huapangos, ni mirarme el espejo, ni salir de casa...

-No olvides que tienes visita al rato.

-Sí, padre.

Dicho y hecho las visitas llegaron, está vez fueron los sudamericanos a quienes les tuvieron que explicar el "compromiso" de Alfred y María Inés... todo por que un polaco soltó el chisme y lo peor fue que tuvieron que organizar la fiesta de compromiso para la noche.

Todos los del pueblo estaban invitados y degustaban de los platillos que los latinos hicieron (para fortuna de Arthur y para fastidio de Alfred), en cuanto al vino, Francis se encargó de ello.

-Alfred, pórtate bien que ellos dos también están invitados.

-Yes, Arthur... What?

En eso se abre la puerta y se escucharon un Privet seguido de un Guten Abend.

_Está historia continuará_

* * *

**El año pasado en Mineral del Monte apareció una exposición sobre el arte sacro del virreinato y el cómo retrataban los pecados de vanidad, gula, entre muchos otros y resulta que en un principio bailar o tocar huapango era inmoral (desconozco el porqué pero como era la época de la Santa Inquisición pues... ay Antonio, ay Antonio)**

**Mi headcanon acerca de Nueva España es que es una casona enorme, pues en ese lugar se alojaban México, Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Costa Rica y Nicaragua (Panamá formaba parte de Nueva Granada, pero esa es otra historia)**

**En uno de mis fics puse que México tenía un prendedor de oro en forma de quetzal que Guatemala dolorosamente le regaló, pues ese quetzal de oro es Chiapas.**

* * *

**_Espero y les haya gustado,_ e__****speren actualizaciones de esta peli-parodia cada lunes en su computadora, lap o smartphone favorito. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOY NO HAY GUERRA DE COPLAS (HASTA EL FIC "DOS MACHOS DE CUIDADO"...RUXICO GERITA hétero, hétero)**

**ADVERTENCIA: HETALIA Y NYOTALIA SE JUNTAN... KESESESESESESESESE.**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Todos los del pueblo estaban invitados y degustaban de los platillos que los latinos hicieron (para fortuna de Arthur y para fastidio de Alfred), en cuanto al vino, Francis se encargó de ello._

_-Alfred, pórtate bien que ellos dos también están invitados._

_-Yes, Arthur... What?_

_En eso se abre la puerta y se escucharon un Privet seguido de un Guten Abend._

_Está historia continuará_

################################################## ##################################

**Capítulo 7**

-Pasen, pasen, ustedes son bienvenidos.

-¿Oye Alfred, estás cuidando muy bien de mi "ex"?

-Empleado, aru, ex empleado. Debes de ser más específico al hablar para que no haya malos entendidos, aru.

-Lo se Chun Yan- le sonreía a su esposa.

-Cuida bien de mi prima, aru, te estoy vigilando- Yao amenazaba a su "cuñado" ruso.

-Estoy cuidando muy bien a Toris, commie... Hola Ludwig y Felicia.

-¿Verdad que se ven lindos, Ve~?

-Más le vale a ese macho patatas.

-Si algo malo le hace a mi hermana ese bastardo le...

-Costará veinte pesos la consulta ¿da?

-Iván, no interrumpas, aru.

-Claro, Chun Yan.

Ya estando reunidos, Alfred y María Inés quienes tuvieron que anunciarles su "compromiso":

-Se están tomando de las manos- decían celosamente los sobreprotectores de Arthur y Antonio.

-Pero aún así ella será uno conmigo.

-¿Qué?- voltearon a ver todos.

-Las consultas de Yao son gratis si se suscribe a "La Botica del dragón" del cual el dueño y principal suscriptor soy yo... por eso digo "Sean uno conmigo"

-Ahhh eso era...

-¿Pensaban otra cosa, da?

-No, no... tú sigue con la promoción de la farmacia, s'il vous plait.

-Botica, da.

-Aish, tú y tus comerciales a medias, grandulón. O sea, todavía estoy esperando que se den un beso... a ver paren el piquito.

-¡Feliks!- dijeron los conprometidos.

-¡Que se besen, que se besen!- siguió el resto.

Dicho y hecho el "gringo" besó los labios de la mexicana, esta abrió sus ojos del asombro. Antonio y Arthur echaban chispas.

-Tengo promoción dos por uno para su suscripción para la feliz pareja, da.

-¡Yo quiero, Ve~!

-Veneciano... tú no tienes pareja- decía Ludwig.

-Todavía no... hasta que Loise me diga que sí.

-Nein- la rubia dijo tajante.

-Ya avancé bastante.

_Esta historia continuará_


	8. Chapter 8

******__****Un agradecimiento para DarkMinene9 Flanya, Lalobagótica, Teffy Uzumaki, Evolet Lune, Chipsivanna y Satine de Mikk por seguir fielmente este fic. **

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Ya estando reunidos, Alfred y María Inés quienes tuvieron que anunciarles su "compromiso":_

_-Se están tomando de las manos- decían celosamente los sobreprotectores de Arthur y Antonio._

_-Pero aún así ella será uno conmigo._

_-¿Qué?- voltearon a ver todos._

_-Las consultas de Yao son gratis si se suscribe a "La Botica del dragón" del cual el dueño y principal suscriptor soy yo... por eso digo "Sean uno conmigo"_

_-Ahhh eso era..._

_-Aish, tú y tus comerciales a medias, grandulón. O sea, todavía estoy esperando que se den un beso... a ver paren el piquito._

_-¡Feliks!- dijeron los conprometidos._

_-¡Que se besen, que se besen!- siguió el resto._

_Dicho y hecho el "gringo" besó los labios de la mexicana, esta abrió sus ojos del asombro. Antonio y Arthur echaban chispas._

_-Tengo promoción dos por uno para su suscripción para la feliz pareja, da._

_-¡Yo quiero, Ve~!_

_-Veneciano... tú no tienes pareja- decía Ludwig._

_-Todavía no... hasta que Loise me diga que sí._

_-Nein- la rubia dijo tajante._

_-Ya avancé bastante._

################################################## ################################################## #############

**Capítulo 8**

El beso duró cinco segundos pues la mexicana empujo al estadounidense pero al ver que los invitados observaban sólo saludaba y sonreía. Aprovechando que la fiesta había comenzado buscó entre la multitud al gringo para encararlo:

-¿Porqué el beso?

-What?

-Por favor no empecemos, me explicas por qué me besaste o haré que bailes y cantes "el ratón vaquero" a punta de machetazos y más por como estás vestido.

-No es necesario que me amenaces, digamos que esto es una tregua- diciendo esto se alejó de ahí.

-Aquí hay algo muy raro- se decía

La mexicana no dejaba de pensar si lo que le dijo el "gringo" era verdad cuando un balde lleno de pintura que colgaba de la puerta estaba a punto de caer sobre ella... sin embargo el estadounidense la empujó ligeramente para que toda la pintura cayera hacía él.

La chica se acercó al recién empapado de pintura:

-Creo que esto es tregua supongo... se que lo planeaste pero fue lindo que me salvaras.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar del beso desde entonces.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, ya había pasado un mes desde la fiesta. La convivencia era menos tortuosa y sonreían cada vez que se veían, por ahora la tregua había hecho maravillas no sólo en esa finca, también en el pueblo:

-Cada día se están llevando mejor... tienes un plan en mente ¿verdad?

-What?, of course not. Toris ahora está pasando tiempo de calidad con su esposa.

-¿Cómo podré creerte?

En eso se escuchan las voces de la pareja ya mencionada:

-¡Ya llegué, vieja!

-¡Tardaste mucho en conseguir la leche!, ¿acaso no quieres estar conmigo y con tus cinco hijos?

-¡Pero Naty!, no es fácil mantener mi nuevo empleo ahora que está por llegar él nuevo bebé... bueno ¡Ya me voy, vieja!

-¡Toris, se te olvidó la cabeza de la botarga de dragón!

Volviendo a los dos de habla inglesa:

-No puedo creer que este corral colinde con la casa de Toris.

-Pues la finca abarca toda una cuadra

-Ya estás hablando como mi ahijada... Well, te dejo I'll see you in four hours, bye now.

-See ya bro...

Sin su ayudante lituano al estadounidense le costaba trabajo realizar sus labores, en especial reparar la cerca del corral.

-Así dejarás que las gallinas escapen o que una comadreja se las coma- le decía mientras sacaba su caja de herramientas.

-No sabía que podrías... well I mean...

-¿Hacer cosas de hombres?

-No, no quise decir eso...

-No hay problema, muchos han creído que soy niño... sobre todo por mi carácter y por interesarme en reparar o crear cosas.

-I'm sorry

-No hay problema

-No por eso... I mean por no ser tan útil y trabajador cómo tú.

-Ni te creas, a veces me confío mucho y no llego muy temprano que digamos o cosas así.

-Well aún así yo te...

No pudo terminar la frase pues se había desmayado por el agotamiento. Cuando despertó, estaba en su recámara siendo atendido por Yao:

-Necesita descansar, aru, tres días de reposo serán suficientes.

-No, I want to work... for my tender...

-He dicho, aru.

_Está historia continuará_

* * *

**_Si Hetalia nos perteneciera haríamos que Alfred bailara y cantara "el ratón vaquero" kesesesesee ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_El tiempo pasó muy rápido, ya había pasado un mes desde la fiesta. La convivencia era menos tortuosa y sonreían cada vez que se veían, por ahora la tregua había hecho maravillas no sólo en esa finca, también en el pueblo:_

_-Así dejarás que las gallinas escapen o que una comadreja se las coma- le decía mientras sacaba su caja de herramientas._

_-No sabía que podrías... well I mean..._

_-¿Hacer cosas de hombres?_

_-No, no quise decir eso..._

_-No hay problema, muchos han creído que soy niño... sobre todo por mi carácter y por interesarme en reparar o crear cosas._

_-I'm sorry _

_-No hay problema_

_-No por eso... I mean por no ser tan útil y trabajador cómo tú._

_-Ni te creas, a veces me confío mucho y no llego muy temprano que digamos o cosas así._

_-Well aún así yo te..._

_No pudo terminar la frase pues se había desmayado por el agotamiento. Cuando despertó, estaba en su recámara siendo atendido por Yao:_

_-Necesita descansar, aru, tres días de reposo serán suficientes._

_-No, I want to work... for my tender..._

_-He dicho, aru._

################################################## #######

**Capítulo 9**

-No han pasado más que media hora y ya quiero irme a la granja.

-Pero tienes que descansar tres días

-But Mexico... you don't understand, I have to work... the farm, the store...

-Entiendo de sobra lo que quieres decir... en cuanto a la granja ya se están encargando.

-Who?

-No te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir pero fue idea de mi padrino, bien debo irme, la tienda no se abre sola... al menos el señor Honda no se le ha ocurrido esa idea aún.

-See ya- reía el rubio.

Tres días de reposo no son nada fáciles, mientras María Inés se encargaba de la tienda, Mattiew lo acompañaba:

-So, ¿Quién está en la granja?

-No es Toris... eso te aseguro

-Ok, el commie no me va a regañar, So who is?

-No te va a gustar frère, pero son órdenes de Arthur...

-Ella también me dijo lo mismo pero luego se fue... me alegra saber que no es Toris eso es lo que cuenta.

-Veo que estás pasando tiempo de calidad con tú hermano- entraba el inglés al cuarto del estadounidense.

-Who is, Arthur?... please tell me

-No te va a gustar la noticia pero yo se lo pedí.

-¿También tú?, Well de una vez díganme quién es...

-Es Ludwig

-What!

-Sólo son tres días y no empieces con que si trabaja para "Cráneo rojo" que no eres el Capitán América ni estamos en la segunda guerra mundial.

-Ok- mientras cruzaba los brazos haciendo puchero.

-¿Quién eres?

-Sshhh, no empecemos kumajiro, no empecemos... debo irme hermano.

-son sólo tres días right?

-No tardaré mucho en la noche te veo

-Me refiero a Ludwig.

-Si, por tres días.

Pese a las protestas del "gringo" no pudo evitar que el alemán trabajara.

-¿Hey Mexico, puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Haz estado con Ludwig?

-No, he estado en la tienda y como Ludwig sabe hacer ese tipo de actividades no es necesario que vaya a ver.

-So...

-No es nada mío

-No quería decir eso... I mean...

-Deberías dejar de ser paranoico- sonreia.

-Well, pues si no fueras coqueta...

-¿Que?

-Nothing, nothing...

-El hecho de que me lleve bien con todos no te da derecho de ofenderme o creer que yo ando con medio mundo, tengo mis principios y tú lo sabes de sobra... hasta luego, a ver si ya se te quita lo celoso.- se retiraba para no pelear.

-¿Malillani, te pasa algo?- le preguntaban mientras la veían salir.

-Estoy bien hermanos... debo descanzar.

Al segundo día de reposo la mexicana sólo fue a trabajar en la tienda:

-¿Le hiciste algo ?

-No que yo sepa, no hemos peleado.

-La he visto muy triste, deberías hacer algo por ella, aunque al final no se enamoren o se casen por lo menos este tiempo que han pasado los ayudara a entenderse mejor and all in all saldrán ganando.

-¿Qué. dijiste de último?

-que deberías de hacer algo por ella... bloody hell.

Mientras tanto en la tienda:

-Te noto algo extraña... no te habrás peleado con él ¿o sí?- le decía mientras cuidaba celosamente un huacal de tomates.

-No, estoy bien... debe ser el cansancio.

-Te conozco muy bien hija y esa carita no la había visto desde 1839. Tranquila, ya falta poco para que tengas tu herencia aunque no te cases con él.

-¿Qué?

-Que aunque no te cases con Ludwig o con Iván tendrás la herencia... disculpa estaba distraído con estos tomates

-Jitomates, padre, jitomates... además no estoy interesada en ninguno de los dos. Son mis amigos, es todo.

Desde aquella plática los jóvenes comprometidos no se han visto y para variar el estadounidense no se ha disculpado.

_Está historia continuará_

* * *

**Faltan dos capítulos más para el final de esta Peli-parodia :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_-No han pasado más que media hora y ya quiero irme a la granja._

_-Pero tienes que descansar tres días_

_-But Mexico... you don't understand, I have to work... the farm, the store..._

_-Entiendo de sobra lo que quieres decir... en cuanto a la granja ya se están encargando._

_-Who?_

_-No te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir pero fue idea de mi padrino, bien debo irme, la tienda no se abre sola... al menos el señor Honda no se le ha ocurrido esa idea aún._

_-See ya- reía el rubio._

_Tres días de reposo no son nada fáciles, mientras María Inés se encargaba de la tienda, Mattiew lo acompañaba:_

_-So, ¿Quién está en la granja?_

_-No es Toris... eso te aseguro_

_-Ok, el commie no me va a regañar, So who is?_

_-No te va a gustar frère, pero son órdenes de Arthur..._

_-Ella también me dijo lo mismo pero luego se fue... me alegra saber que no es Toris eso es lo que cuenta._

_-Veo que estás pasando tiempo de calidad con tú hermano- entraba el inglés al cuarto del estadounidense._

_-Who is, Arthur?... please tell me_

_-No te va a gustar la noticia pero yo se lo pedí._

_-¿También tú?, Well de una vez díganme quién es..._

_-Es Ludwig _

_-What!_

_-Sólo son tres días y no empieces con que si trabaja para "Cráneo rojo" que no eres el Capitán América ni estamos en la segunda guerra mundial._

_Pese a las protestas del "gringo" no pudo evitar que el alemán trabajara._

_-¿Hey Mexico, puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-Claro, ¿Necesitas algo?_

_-¿Haz estado con Ludwig?_

_-No, he estado en la tienda y como Ludwig sabe hacer ese tipo de actividades no es necesario que vaya a ver._

_-So..._

_-No es nada mío_

_-No quería decir eso... I mean..._

_-Deberías dejar de ser paranoico- sonreia._

_-Well, pues si no fueras coqueta..._

_-¿Que?_

_-Nothing, nothing..._

_-El hecho de que me lleve bien con todos no te da derecho de ofenderme o creer que yo ando con medio mundo, tengo mis principios y tú lo sabes de sobra... hasta luego, a ver si ya se te quita lo celoso.- se retiraba para no pelear._

_Al segundo día de reposo la mexicana sólo fue a trabajar en la tienda:_

_-¿Le hiciste algo ?_

_-No que yo sepa, no hemos peleado._

_-La he visto muy triste, deberías hacer algo por ella, aunque al final no se enamoren o se casen por lo menos este tiempo que han pasado los ayudara a entenderse mejor and all in all saldrán ganando._

_-¿Qué. dijiste de último?_

_-que deberías de hacer algo por ella... bloody hell._

_Mientras tanto en la tienda:_

_-Te noto algo extraña... no te habrás peleado con él ¿o sí?- le decía mientras cuidaba celosamente un huacal de tomates._

_-No, estoy bien... debe ser el cansancio._

_-Te conozco muy bien hija y esa carita no la había visto desde 1839. Tranquila, ya falta poco para que tengas tu herencia aunque no te cases con él._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que aunque no te cases con Ludwig o con Iván tendrás la herencia... disculpa estaba distraído con estos tomates _

_-Jitomates, padre, jitomates... además no estoy interesada en ninguno de los dos. Son mis amigos, es todo._

################################################## ################################################## ################

**Capítulo 10**

El estadounidense no se ha disculpado con María Inés desde esa tarde y ya habían pasado dos semanas:

-Sólo los llamo para que me digan una sola cosa.

-Te escuchamos ¿Qué necesitas?

-Me gustaría saber como lograron soportar a Alfred y aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo.

-Da, lo importante es que no lo trates de corregir, deja que haga sus tonterías, kolkolkolkolkolkol.

-Nein, no creo que sea un buen consejo, él la quiere mucho aber er ist ein blöd

-No estoy muy convencida...

-¿Quieres que hablemos con él da?

-Dudo mucho que funcione... creerá que se burlan de él...

-Dann...?

-Debo pensarlo... necesito otro tequila

-¿Otro tequila?- dijeron sorprendidos.

-¿Pues qué, ustedes no aguantan más?

-Nein, no es eso

-Las penas con alcohol no son buenas

-¡Mesero!... ahorita viene, da

-¿Que necesita Señor Rusia?- le contestó el pequeño Letonia

-Otro tequila para la señorita, da

-¿Pero no es muy pronto para tomar tequila?

A lo lejos se escucho un "¡Raivis, no!", era Estonia quién intentó callar a Letonia.

-Disculpe al pequeño Señor Rusia, se supone que debería de ir a la escuela.

-Pero si voy en la tarde.

-Te dejaron mucha tarea, Raivis.

-Sólo me dijeron que me aprendiera una efeméride.

-Pues vuelve a repasar- decía mientras se llevaba al niño.

-En lo que llevan el tequila hay que ver como resolvemos esto.

-¡Así te quería agarrar, traidora!

-En eso la regaste porque no hize nada

-No te creo, me estás engañando con estos dos- se bebe un tarro de cerveza en una mesa abandonada de un sólo trago.

-Se te va a subir, no te la bebas así... ay gringo- se llevó su mano a la cara de la vergüenza.

Dicho y hecho el gringo se emborrachó lo peor fue que le dedicó dos canciones que no tenían nada que ver con la situación:

-¡Roderich, tu que estás en el piano échate la de "Yo no fui"!

-Mein Gott...

-kolkolkolkolkol.

-Ahora si: _"Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí, manda a todos a volar y diles que yo no fui._

_Yo te aseguro que yo no fui, son puros cuentos de por ahí. Tu me tienes que creer a mí, yo te aseguro que yo no fui"_

-Gringo, ya conozco tu indirecta, deja de arremedarme- trataba de mantener la calma a pesar de haber tomado tanto.

-_"Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí, manda a todos a volar y diles que yo no fui._

_Todos me dicen por ahí que tienes cara de yo no fui, y a ti te dicen "que yo lo vi", Tu me tienes que creer a mí._

_Ay mamá que yo no fui, yo te aseguro que yo no fui. Pero tu me tienes que creer a mí, yo te aseguro que yo no fui. Mira muchacho que yo no fui, yo te aseguro que yo no fui. Tu tienes cara de pirulí, yo te aseguro que yo no fui. No no, no no, yo no fui"._

-Ay... méndigo gringo- murmuraba entre dientes la mexicana.

No contento le dedicó la canción del maniquí:

-"_Y se parece a ti, y se parece a ti. No tiene vida, es fria por dentro es fria por fuera; es un maniqui_

_Y se parece a ti, y se parece a ti. Solo por algo las dos se distinguen, ella no hace el daño que me hiciste a mi._... y ahora "hic" la siguiente va directo: _"ingrata... perfida"_

-¡Ya agotaste mi paciencia p***che gringo!

-Мексика Niet/Mexiko nein- trataban de calmar a la mexicana.

-So what?- la desafiaba.

-Esto no se va a quedar así... Eztli, ezti, eztli eztli- decía mientras se alejaba del restaurant bar con una muy visible aura roja.

_Esta historia continuará._


	11. Chapter 11

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Sólo los llamo para que me digan una sola cosa._

_-Te escuchamos ¿Qué necesitas?_

_-Me gustaría saber como lograron soportar a Alfred y aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo._

_-Da, lo importante es que no lo trates de corregir, deja que haga sus tonterías, kolkolkolkolkolkol._

_-Nein, no creo que sea un buen consejo, él la quiere mucho aber er ist ein blöd_

_-No estoy muy convencida..._

_-¿Quieres que hablemos con él da?_

_-¡Así te quería agarrar, traidora!_

_-En eso la regaste porque no hize nada_

_-No te creo, me estás engañando con estos dos- se bebe un tarro de cerveza en una mesa abandonada de un sólo trago._

_-Se te va a subir, no te la bebas así... ay gringo- se llevó su mano a la cara de la vergüenza._

_Dicho y hecho el gringo se emborrachó lo peor fue que le dedicó dos canciones que no tenían nada que ver con la situación:_

_-¡Roderich, tu que estás en el piano échate la de "Yo no fui"!_

_-Mein Gott..._

_-kolkolkolkolkol._

_-Gringo, ya conozco tu indirecta, deja de arremedarme- trataba de mantener la calma a pesar de haber tomado tanto._

_No contento le dedicó la canción del maniquí:_

_-"Y se parece a ti, y se parece a ti. No tiene vida, es fria por dentro es fria por fuera; es un maniqui_

_Y se parece a ti, y se parece a ti. Solo por algo las dos se distinguen, ella no hace el daño que me hiciste a mi... y ahora "hic" la siguiente va directo: "ingrata... perfida"_

_-¡Ya agotaste mi paciencia p***che gringo!_

_-Мексика Niet/Mexiko nein- trataban de calmar a la mexicana._

_-So what?- la desafiaba._

_-Esto no se va a quedar así... Eztli, ezti, eztli eztli- decía mientras se alejaba del restaurant bar con una muy visible aura roja._

################################################## ################################################## ##############

**Capítulo 11**

Al día siguiente Alfred y María Inés no se dirigían la palabra:

**-**Arthur, como yo no le hablo a Mary, quieres decirle que me pase la miel?

-Would you please pass the honey?

-Padrino, dile a tu hermano que solo paso la miel si se disculpa por sus barbajanerías.

-¿La volviste a insultar, Alfred? No sirvió de nada que te educara.

-Antonio, dile a Arthur que solo quiero un buen trago de miel como ¡Todas las mañanas!

-Decidle tú, estas ignorando a mi hija, no a tu hermano- se encojía de hombros

-¡Papá!- mientras tanto el inglés le pasaba la miel a su hermano.

-Antonio, dile a mi hermano que muchas gracias.

-Mocoso emancipado no me estás ignorando a mi, ¡Y ya te oí!

-¡Mary, dile a tu padrino que me deje!- se quejaba con su voz berrinchuda.

-Es a mi hija a la que ignoras, "tío"

-¡Arthur, vete a tu cuarto!

-¿Por que no te disculpas, gringo?

-¡No necesito sugerencias o consejos de ti, salvaje malcriada pinta cuernos engañadora!

-¡Se acabo! No puedo vivir en la casa con un ignorante debilucho paranoico pelajustán ¡Me voy, me voy de aquí!

-¡Se acabó, vete a la tienda!

-Debí haber hecho algo mal educándote, bloody hell- se palmeaba la frente avergonzado.

Al día siguiente el estadounidense y la mexicana no se podían ver ni en pintura; María Inés se levantaba muy temprano para desayunar y mientras Alfred despertaba y bajaba las escaleras, ella ya estaba dirigiéndose hacía la tienda. Sólo así soportarían esas dos semanas que faltaban.

Lo que el estadounidense no sabía era que María Inés estaba a punto de hacer su jugada final:

-Deberías disculparte con ella

-Of course not, además, creo que es mejor así.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Canadá... ¿escuchas algo?

-Yes, I think so

-Parece que hay serenata

-¡Al fin se va a disculpar conmigo!

-No lo creo, frère... ¿frère, a donde vas?

Para la sorpresa y tal vez el agrado del gringo, era María Inés junto con todas sus hermanas y medias hermanas... algo poco común:

-_"Mas que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo Pero hay algo entre los dos Dejale sentir algo a tu corazon Toma todo mas en serio O yo... a ti te digo adios_

_Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio Ay como odio amarte... Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio Ay como odio amarte..."_ ¡Ya sal, gringo!, ¿Qué no sabes qué eres al único al que le ruego?

Alfred no cabía de la felicidad "I won" pensaba pero en realidad estaba cayendo en la trampa.

-¿Qué hacen ellos dos aquí?

-Son mis testigos ¿no? y qué mejor que ellos Ludwig, toma nota

-Ja Fräulein

-Eres una cínica

-No es cinismo, es amor y tengo un poema para ti en inglés: "roses are red, violets are blue, dollars are green and so are you"

-¿insinuas que soy verde?

-Verde, verde que tu ya eres verde. Verde será y verde ya fue... cómo el verde de esas plantas que yo siembro para que tú te la lleves... de ese verde que hace reír y flotar.

-¡Entonces es cierto, che!

-Gabo también siembra en su casa y él también se la roba.

-¡Amor y paz, poh!

-Niet, también le está diciendo que es inmaduro- corregía a la chilena.

-Well, ya que en esas estamos...

-But Why don't you attend my suffering, what's the matter? Don't you see? I am really really honestly at your feet.

-¡Malillani!- se asombraron sus hermanas de centroamérica.

-Ahora viene lo trágico, da.

Y el ruso tenía razón, pues cuando Alfred salió estaba en pijama, en una pijama de superman. Todos rieron, la mexicana les pidió a sus hermanas que cantaban una última canción y así anunció que era su última jugada.

_Por todas las ofensas que me has hecho, a cambio del dolor que me quedó, por las horas inmensas del recuerdo, Te quiero dedicar esta canción._

-¿A donde vas Mary?, ¡Mary te estoy hablando, no me ignores!

-Alfred, queremos hablar contigo

-No me vas a humillar, cráneo rojo.

_Cantando no hay reproche que yo pueda, se puede bendecir o maldecir, Con música la luna se desvela, Hoy se hace tarde pa' salir._

-¿Sabes por qué subió las escaleras y no te dijo nada?

-No, why?

-Se está rindiendo, da. Si no te hablaba era por que no quería pelear contigo.

-Si la viste con nosotros en ese restaurant bar fue porque nos estaba pidiendo un consejo para aguantar tus enojos... por cierto fue Arthur quién me pidió que fuera a ayudar en la granja porque no dejó que ella se arriesgara.

-Me pidió que fuera Yao a atenderte cuando te desmayaste porque si yo iba te ibas a enojar y no seguirías mis recomendaciones, da.

-Pon atención a la letra hermano- decía el canadiense mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Matthew?

_Ya no quiero tu amor, ya no te espero, Ya quiero sonreir, quiero vivir, Si vamos a gozar, Yo soy primero, Al son que yo les toque han de bailar._

-¿Mexico ya se va?- No lo esperaba de ese modo, por primera vez su partida le dolía. Él que tanto presumía ser el héroe resultó ser el villano, el villano de la persona que tanto amaba sin darse cuenta que realmente la amaba.

_Pa' de hoy en adelante yo soy malo, Solo cartadas marcadas has de ver, Y tu vas a saber que siempre gano, No vuelvas, que hasta a ti te haré perder._

_-_My God, What I have done...

_Está historia continuará._

* * *

**Recién vi en el Hetatuf (sigo sin querer pagar regalías) un video donde aparecen los personajes de Hetalia con el audio de los simpsons y aunque estuviera en español ibérico mata de risa y pensé: A veces Alfred actúa idéntico a Homero Simpson**

**Odio Amarte, canción cortesía de Ha-Ash y vaya que sí le queda; si no es por la letra es por la música medio country que suena.**

**La serenata de María Inés se parece a la que sale en la Película que estoy parodiando hasta la rima final.**

**El poema roses are red es ún clásico en el que le puedes cambiar el resto del verso, el original es "Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you"**

**"Verde que te quiero verde" es del Romance sonámbulo de Federico García Lorca y el "verde será" era de una campaña de antaño de Pro-campo o algo así.**

**La parte donde le dice de la planta esa me base en la canción "frijolero" (que la droga que sembramos, ustedes son consumidores)**

**Y ese pequeño songfic es la letra de la canción "Cartas Marcadas" nombre que lleva la película que estoy parodiando.**

**YA CASI DA FIN :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_-Mary te estoy hablando, no me ignores!_

_-Alfred, queremos hablar contigo_

_-No me vas a humillar, cráneo rojo._

_-¿Sabes por qué subió las escaleras y no te dijo nada?_

_-No, why?_

_-Se está rindiendo, da. Si no te hablaba era por que no quería pelear contigo._

_-Si la viste con nosotros en ese restaurant bar fue porque nos estaba pidiendo un consejo para aguantar tus enojos... por cierto fue Arthur quién me pidió que fuera a ayudar en la granja porque no dejó que ella se arriesgara._

_-Me pidió que fuera Yao a atenderte cuando te desmayaste porque si yo iba te ibas a enojar y no seguirías mis recomendaciones, da._

_-Pon atención a la letra hermano- decía el canadiense mientras bajaba las escaleras._

_-Matthew?_

_Ya no quiero tu amor, ya no te espero, Ya quiero sonreir, quiero vivir, Si vamos a gozar, Yo soy primero, Al son que yo les toque han de bailar._

_-¿Mexico ya se va?- No lo esperaba de ese modo, por primera vez su partida le dolía. Él que tanto presumía ser el héroe resultó ser el villano, el villano de la persona que tanto amaba sin darse cuenta que realmente la amaba._

_-My God, What I have done..._

#############################

**Capítulo 12**

-Mexico, wait... wait!- intentó llamarla en vano.

Alfred la siguió desesperado hasta la puerta de su cuarto y no paraba de tocar la puerta.

-Please, forgive me... I'm so sorry... you can't leave me, my tender neighbour... I can't live without you... I've been the villain, let me be your hero Mexico, I love you!

-¿Qué?

-Por favor abre la puerta... lamento haberme portado como un idiota... perdóname, I really, really, really love you- su voz se quebraba.

Se entreabre la puerta y para sorpresa de la mexicana el estadounidense estaba de rodillas suplicando su perdón.

-Eres patético... seca esas lágrimas y levántate- le ordenó fríamente.

-B-but

-¡Que te levantes!

El estadounidense se puso de pie y en seguida recibió un molcajetazo en la cabeza pero después de eso, sus labios recibieron un casto y tierno beso de la mexicana.

-What...the...?

-Ya no quiero seguir peleando contigo- le decía mientras lo abrazaba, a lo que el estadounidense correspondió el abrazo.

-Neither do I my girl, neither do I. Let's get out of here- le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Los dos ahora enamorados se fueron de puntitas de la hacienda cuando Antonio, Arthur y el notario interrumpieron.

-¿Se puede saber a donde van, tortolos?

-Ella no hizo nada, I can explain!

-Al menos la estás defendiendo y tratando como se debe.

-¡Pero si la va a raptar, por Dios Santo!

-Esperen, antes de que se vayan debo leerles el segundo códice: "Una vez que hayan pasado los dos meses y cómo ha sido mi voluntad, espero y se haya leído este último códice siguiendo las instrucciones con el debido orden. En caso de que ellos dos no se hayan casado seguirán siendo herederos, nadie absolutamente nadie debe obligarlos a casarse si no lo desean, lo dejé muy en claro desde el primer códice que debió haberse leído completo".

-¿Leído completo?

-¿En qué. párrafo estaba?

-En el último- dijeron al unísono.

-Significa que entre los tres se pusieron de acuerdo para que nos hicieran convivir...

-¿Lo sabían todo este tiempo... really?

-Bien debo irme- se alejaba el notario, nadie lo vio salir puesto que el ruso y el alemán llevaron serenata a sus respectivas parejas con las latinoamericanas y con Mathew como testigo. No sin antes también llevarse a los varones de la familia Fernández Carriedo.

Los herederos se tomaron de la mano:

-Well, my darling are you ready?

-Por supuesto

Con pistola y molcajete en mano persiguieron a los dos europeos hasta que el sol salió.

...

-Joven, ¿va a ordenar algo?

-Who, me? A Mac burger special, please.

Alfred volvió en si y pidió su hamburguesa, con todo y la promoción del día que cuando lo dicen rápido no sabe uno que decir.

Buscaba una mesa donde sentarse cuando a lo lejos vio a su hermano y a su vecina saludarle y avisarle que se sentara con ellos.

-I- I thought that...

-¿Que no iríamos?, nuestros jefes nos dijeron que estabas Euy estresado y decidimos comer contigo, frère.

-And you, Mexico?

-Mi jefe me ordenó... quiero decir me nació.

-I'm really, really, really sorry Mary...

-Ya pasó, gringo, además con lo que nos dijo tu jefe lo entendemos.

-Thank you, Mary!- le decía mientras abrazaba a su vecina.

-Tampoco exageres... me asfixias...

El estadounidense la dejó de abrazar y decidió comer con ellos.

-And well, chomp, chomp, ¿Qué les dijo mi jefe?

-Qué es tu primer día- dijeron a coro.

-Esa nunca falla, voy por otra Mac burger Special, ¿Van a pedir otra?

-No, gracias hermano.

-Está ves queremos ver cómo te la terminas.


	13. Chapter 13

**UN CAPITULO DE REGALO**

* * *

** EPÍLOGO**

En una casa en Nueva York, un estadounidense, un extraterrestre y un japonés veían la película de Pedro Infante:

-Eso no lo sé... eso no lo se- cantaba Tony.

-Son muy interesantes las películas de México-chan ¿verdad?

-Of course my friend... aunque por muy extraño que parezca me siento un poco familiarizado con el cine de... Mexico, what are you doing here!

-Tengo derecho a entrar, después de todo fue parte de mi territorio- le decía mientras sacaba una lata de refresco del refrigerador.

-In New York?...

-Es broma, sólo vine a comer enchiladas suizas en la franquicia de los tres tecolotes... deberías entrar a comer allí, ¡Hola Kiku, me encantaron los disfraces que me trajiste!

-Konichiwa y Domo Arigato.

-But...Mexico, you should... ok let me ask you something, Do you really really hate me?

-Eres paranoico, insoportable y todos queremos golpearte. Pero de ahí no pasa.

El rubio pensaba responderle pero fue interrumpido por un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por apoyarme con mis películas, después de todo sin tú ayuda no habría época de oro- mientras despeinaba su cabello con una mano- bueno, ya me voy ¡Nos vemos, chicos!

-México-chan es muy linda aunque no respete el espacio personal.

-Es demasiado cariñosa, sólo eso.

-I want a f**ing kiss from her!- reclamaba Tony.

-¿Quiere que volvamos a ver la película?

-Mejor vamos por una "Mac Burger special" y me dirás en qué estabas pensando mientras veíamos la película

-Etto... Optaría por que me invites a comer en Mac Burger y verte terminar tu hamburguesa.

-Lets go, then!

_Fin._

* * *

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Llora desconsolada) ya acabó y muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, ahorita estoy haciendo uno con respecto a los últimos Romanov. El fic se llama OTMAA y en realdad no es un fic cómico o kawaii a lo que tiendo y me encanta escribir, espero les guste y esté a la altura de sus espectativas. Saludos_**

**_Los quiere: W&S_**


End file.
